


hold me (like i'm more than just a friend)

by youroceaneyes



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, but i love deephwi, here's to deephwiweek!, jinhwi, my first fic and it hAD to be angst i hate me, this is my first fic so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youroceaneyes/pseuds/youroceaneyes
Summary: Daehwi's left to grasp at the edges of their broken relationship. Only to realize this is the end.





	hold me (like i'm more than just a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be able to do something for DeepHwiWeek although this was meant for Day 6 of deephwi week im sorry ><  
> Anyways! Hope you enjoy and love jinhwi as much as i do :( and feel free to hit me up on twt (wannabyeol) if you think this did not do jinhwi justice imsosorryjinhwi
> 
> Title and whole prompt was inspired by Daehwi's recommended Adele song 'All I ask'!

_‘Just one more night. Please...?’_

Daehwi doesn’t know how it came to this. To him pleading for just one more day. It’s pathetic, he knows. But he’s desperate, grasping at any loose ends that he can just to hold onto _him_.

 

‘Daeh-’

‘Please.’

 

If the other had heard the crack in his voice, he made no mention of it. Daehwi felt broken. No, that wasn’t the correct term - he felt empty. Maybe it was because through all the years they’ve both known each other, he’s finally grown tired. Maybe he’s finally learning to accept that this is the final point of their relationship. A relationship so comfortable that it lasted for more than ten years. But come to think of it, so many things had gone wrong that he can’t say he hadn’t seen this day coming.

Daehwi thinks it’s just familiarity. They were so in love, or maybe that’s what they think it was. They’ve only ever known each other for so long that maybe they just grew to love one another. And now that it’s time for them to part, it’s just that harder to face reality.

 

‘Stay. Spend this night with me as if nothing wrong has ever happened. Like when we were still in love. And I promise this will be the last.’

 

Maybe Jinyoung felt the same. Maybe he felt that it would be a waste to let such a long and treasured relationship go with jus a goodbye because the next thing he knew, Jinyoung was wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close as if any distance between them could pull them apart forever. And Daehwi just cries as he crashes into the others shoulder. He lets out the most heartwrenching sob he’s ever had in his entire life and he swears he can hear Jinyoung do the same.

The night ends with both of them under the comforts of Daehwi’s covers, just talking and playing with each other’s hands. None of them wanting to let go as if their life depended on it.

 

‘I have always and will always love you, Daehwi.’

 

Jinyoung cuts through one of the comfortable silences they had. It was almost 4 am and Daehwi’s eyes were about to close until he felt a squeeze on his hand and heard the other.

 

‘I love you too. Always have and always will. Bae Jinyoung.’

 

He returns the gesture on his lover’s hand weakly before his consciousness completely leaves his mind and gives in to sleep, feeling the warmth of _his_ Jinyoung.

 

 

\---

 

 

Daehwi wakes up to the sun peeking through the unevenly shut blinds which prompts him to squint while he groans and stretches his arms. A quick sweep of the bed with his arm makes him realize the space beside him, that was full of warmth and comfort last night, is now empty and cold.

It takes him minutes before he finally sits up from the bed and he realizes that tears have fallen down his cheeks. He cries to himself, sobs filling his whole apartment. Because _he_ is no longer _his_. Never will be again.

 

And Daehwi is left to wonder in the midst of the loud and heavy feeling of his heart pounding against his ribcage. Because he knows,

 

_That he can never love anyone again._


End file.
